Amigos con derecho
by YunneMiku
Summary: Maka y Soul tienen la desgracia de que sus respectivas parejas los engañen y los terminen. Maka se cambia de escuela y se reencuentra con Soul, y por asares del destino -Mas bien por necesidades carnales- Acaban por convertirse en amigos con derecho, pero, lo que originalmente es sexo sin amor ¿Podría convertirse en amor sin sexo? "Advertencia: contenido sexual"
1. Me cortan

_**Amigos con Derechos**_

_**Capítulo 1:**_

_**Me cortan**_

―Entonces… ¿Me estas terminando?― Pregunte, sintiendo algo dentro de mí pero, el problema es que no se si estoy feliz o molesto por ello.

―No eres tu soy yo…― Me dice en un tono tan relajado que parecía que decía simplemente que hoy era Viernes o cualquier otra trivialidad.

La miro con rostro que por sí solo dice "_Si claro, como no"_ y ella acabo por terminar de hablar

―Bien, bien… Si eres tú… Es que… Estoy cansada de ti, además, conocí a un chico anoche… La pase muy bien con el― Dice y ríe un poco con la mirada perdida… Genial, no solo me cortan de esta forma, también, me ponen los cuernos.

―Entonces… Es oficial… ― Digo desganado, pero no puedo marcharme sin molestarla un poco ―Por cierto, recuerda decirle a tu nuevo chico que tienes estrías y que tus tetas parecen ojos viscos― Digo lo suficientemente alto para que la gente que pasa por la calle me escuche y que la maldita perra de Kim se ponga roja, luego meto las manos a mis bolcillos y camino por la calle abarrotada de personas gracias a que todos quieren ver la nueva película que se estrenaba esa noche, que era justo a la que había invitado a Kim, logro distinguir su voz diciendo algún comentario ofensivo sobre mi miembro, pero yo la dejo hablando sola.

Tengo que ver el lado positivo de esto. Kim es posesiva, amargada, creída, egoísta y ambiciosa –Ambiciosa del tipo malo, creo que quedaría más bien la palabra "avara"-.

Tenía 5 meses de relación con ella, los primeros 3 fueron geniales –Romance, sexo, romance, más sexo, y más romance- el cuarto mes fue más tedioso, empecé a querer más espacio para mí –O para respirar simplemente- pero Kim era posesiva a grado sumo, pero luego parecía que era ella la que quería espacio.

Al quinto mes –De hecho, hoy se cumplía el sexto- ella casi no se acercaba a mí, y yo a ella tampoco, empezaba a perder interés en ella de forma romántica, era más para satisfacerme, y ya ni eso quería con ella. No le encontraba sentido a nuestra relación, yo creo que por lo mismo es por lo que no me duele su rompimiento, si siento algo herido, eso sería el orgullo y solo el orgullo ¿Quién no se sentiría así cuando se entera de que su novia le puso los cuernos?

_Mientras tanto…_

―Hablas de que… ¿Te acostaste con otra?― Pregunto aun sin creérmelo.

―La verdad si... Fue mejor que contigo eso si…―Bufo fastidiada.

―Te das cuenta de lo poco necesario que fue tu comentario― Le digo enfadada.

―Sí, si era necesario… De hecho fue con una chica llamada Kim― Me responde cansino.

― ¿Me terminas por esa tal Kim? ¿O hice algo?― Pregunto desganada, si me van a terminar, que al menos me digan porque.

―Fueron varias cosas. La verdad, me molesta tu personalidad. Mandona, enfadosa, aniñada.― Me dice, no me duele, me molesta. La verdad, hace semanas que no sé qué es lo que siento ya por este idiota de ojos azules y cabello rubio brillante que tengo enfrente.

―No eres perfecto cariño…― Le digo sarcástica y cruzándome de brazos.

―Si… Eso también me desagrada de ti― Dice y me enfado más… Bien, si tanto te molesta déjame enfadarte hasta la medula.

―De acuerdo… Pero tengo algo más que decir antes de irme― Digo seria y el asiente fastidiado apuesto a que piensa algo como "Habla ya, que me quiero ir"

Suspiro y luego tomo aire…

― ¡Maka-Chop!― Y le atesto otro golpe con un libro, dejándolo tirado en el piso, adolorido ―Disfruta tu noche con Kim― Le digo de forma dulce y me voy caminando.

_**Una semana después…**_

― ¡Oh! ¿Ya vieron eso?

― ¡No me la creo! ¿Esa es Kim?

― ¿Qué Hero no tenía novia?

― ¡Nos han dejado el camino libre con Soul!

No tengo idea de donde vienen tantos murmullos, bueno si, pero como vienen de todas partes no sé de donde viene cada uno.

Hace una semana que Kim me cortó y ahora resulta que se juntó oficialmente con un rubiecito de ojos azules, aparentemente se llama Hero, y también tenía novia. Son tal para cual.

―Oye, Soul… ¿Cómo llevas el asunto de Kim?― Me pregunta uno de mis mejores amigos. Death the Kid.

― ¿Esa zorra?― Digo señalándola ―Que va, que se acueste con quien quiera― Digo encogiéndome de hombros.

― ¿Y si hablamos de relaciones románticas buenas?… Como por ejemplo ¿Cómo vas con Chrona?― Le pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema a un más alegre.

―Ah… Eso, bueno, ella se acaba de mudar junto con su madre un tiempo de vuelta a Rusia… No volverán dentro de un año…―Me responde depresivo… Genial.

―Ahora resulta que la vida es una mierda…― Digo y en eso llega BlackStar animado como siempre. ¿Con que cosa del "Dios" vendrá ahora?

― ¡Chicos! ¡¿Ya se enteraron?!― Viene energético y su voz también es energética.

― ¿De qué? ¿De que Kim anda con el rubito? O ¿De qué Chrona volvió a Rusia? Si, BlackStar, ya nos enteramos― Digo molesto, la verdad, no quiero hablar del tema.

―Que depresivos están los dos… Ash, como sea, yo venía a hablarles de que mi chica va a cambiarse de escuela, ella y unas amigas, una vieja amiga tuya va a venir Soul―

Siento como me emociono, la verdad no recuerdo a nadie en especial, pero la idea de enfocar mi vida en otra cosa, aunque sea en lo más mínimo, me agrada. Para distraerme un poco del asunto de Kim, pero con ella y su nuevo "noviecito" en la universidad, ¿Qué puedo hacer?

― ¿De quién se trata?― Pregunto y noto como mi voz suena ansiosa y emocionada.

―Tranquilo tigre, es sorpresa, ella misma me lo pidió― Me dice y me enfado porque no me quiere decir.

― ¿Una pista la menos?―Insisto.

―Mmmm…. Bueno… Kid también la conoce…― Dice como si nada, entonces volteo a ver a Kid y al parecer no soy el único que ahora presta atención al asunto, Kid, si tuviera orejas, apuesto a que se le habrían levantado como rayo.

― ¿Quién es?― Pregunta ansioso.

―El gran dios BlackStar cumple con sus promesas, así que no, no pienso decirles.

Kid y yo nos miramos de forma cómplice y sonreímos…

― ¡DINOS!― Gritamos al mismo tiempo mientras nos abalanzamos sobre de BlackStar, se ve algo femenino, pero el hacerle cosquillas a BlackStar siempre funciona para que nos diga que pasa…

Esta vez no funciona y me quedo decepcionado y desesperado por saber de quién se trata. Al parecer tendré que esperar una semana para averiguarlo. Ya que.

_**Una semana después…**_

Estoy emocionada, pero también quiero volver corriendo a mi vieja escuela y no volver jamás, hace 2 semanas que Hero me corto y ahora resulta que iré a la escuela donde estudian el, y también esa tal Kim, ¡Quiero volver!

― ¡Quiero volver! ¡Tsubaki quiero volver!― Digo y trato de salir corriendo, pero ya estamos en la entrada de Shibusen, ya tengo la mochila arreglada, ya estoy inscrita, estoy aquí… ¡Ayúdenme!

― ¡Maka-Chan! Ya estamos aquí ¡Liz, Patty! ¡Ayúdenme por favor!― Empiezo a forcejear y trato de correr de vuelta, pero me jalan.

― ¡No! ¡Tsubaki! ¡Suéltame, yo me largo!

― ¡Vamos! ¡Dijiste que querías venir!― Dice Liz mientras jala mi brazo derecho.

― ¡Me retracto entonces! ¡Quiero volver! ¡Me voy de aquí!

―Je, je, je, Makita-Chan tiene miedo je, je― Dice Patty

―Maka, ¡Deja de forcejear! ¿Quieres que el idiota de Hero te vea así?

Entonces caigo en cuenta de lo ciertas que son las palabras de Liz ¿Realmente quiero que Hero me vea así? ¡No! ¡El Maldito no merece verme así!

―Tienes razón Liz… No dejare que eso pase... ― Digo y todas me sonríen, bueno, Patty ríe literalmente.

―Sí, si, pero Tsubaki es genial, es mucho más linda que Kim, no me sorprenderá que le tengan envidia a este dios…― Escucho la voz de BlackStar desde lejos y volteo la vista.

Viene BlackStar, seguido por Kid y también por Soul.

Recuerdo que Soul me gustaba cuando teníamos 14 y 16, pero ahora, 6 años después, no siento las mismas cosquillas que entonces cuando lo veo, sinceramente, después de Hero, no quiero tener ese contacto sentimental. No de nuevo.

― ¡BlackStar!―Tsubaki grita emocionada y corre a los brazos de su novio.

****NA: En todos los fics míos que contengan TsuStar, la altura de Black será algo más alta y la Tsubaki más baja, para que no difieran tanto entre sí, y tampoco entre sus alturas normales** **

Los mire de pies a cabeza mientras se besaban y giraban en el aire, sentí como los envidiaba… Esto es una mierda. ¿Qué clase de amiga le tiene envidia a su mejor amiga?

Cuando veo que se están pasando de la mano con su "eufórico" reencuentro, los interrumpo.

―Chicos… Yo también quiero saludar al gran dios BlackStar― Digo divertida y con una sonrisa detrás de ellos, Black voltea y me mira con emoción.

― ¡Maka! ¡Mi plana favorita! ¿Cómo estás?― Dice bromeando al tiempo que me abraza.

―Yo me preocuparía más por ti, si sigues así morirás por un "Maka-Chop"― Digo mientras le doy palmaditas en la espalda.

Veo desde la espalda de Black como Liz y Patty saludan animadas a su primo Kid, y como Tsubaki saluda amable a Soul. Ahora que lo veo más de cerca, cero que se ha puesto más lindo.

―Bueno, te dejo para que saludes a alguien a quien tienes esperando desde hace una semana― Me dice Black cuando me suelta

― ¿esperando? ¿Quién?

―Soul, desde que le conté que una vieja amiga volvía quiere saber quién es

―Bueno, ya me vio, creo que ya sabe de quién se trata je, je― Camino hacia Soul cuando esta de espaldas a mí, saludando a Liz y Patty. Ellas se van para saludar a Black y yo toco dos veces con mi dedo el hombro de Soul, él se voltea aun con la sonrisa que le dejaron Liz y Patty.

― ¿Maka?― Me mira asombrado, también feliz.

Me encojo de hombros con una sonrisa y él me abraza con fuerza sin darme oportunidad de reaccionar, como puedo correspondí al abrazo.

Me deja libre de sus brazos, pero toma mis dos manos y se separa un poco de mi para verme de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa que me hace reparar en sus colmillos

―Siempre decías que te pondrías dientes normales algún día…― Digo captando su atención.

―Nee… Me gustan así, me hacen ver más cool―Me sonríe de lado dejándome ver sus hileras de colmillos.

Me rio un poco y noto que el también ríe.

―No has cambiado nada Soul― Le digo cuando dejo de reír

―Tu tampoco has cambiado mucho― Me dice amable y luego sonríe de forma picara y hace una seña que a figura que se estuviera tocando las tetas

―En más de un sentido― Añade. Él solía molestarme por eso, pero ahora no quiero molestarme por niñerías.

―Sí, pero ya no me importa―Digo encogiéndome de hombros.

―Oh… Ya veo… ¿A tu novio no le importa que tus tetas sean pequeñas?― Encaro una ceja y él me mira extrañado

―Me acaban de terminar hace 2 semanas― Le digo seria, y él se sorprende, para después alzar una mano.

―Únete al club amiga― No suelo hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero por alguna razón me sentía más libre, así que acabe chocando las manos con él, como en los viejos tiempos.

― ¡Maka!― Volteo la vista y veo que Kid está dirigiéndose a mí con los brazos abiertos, me dirijo a él y lo abrazo.

― ¡Kid! ¡Oh, te extrañe tanto!―Digo mientras él me mese en sus brazos.

―Yo también Maka, tenía muchas ganas de verte― Me dice al tiempo que se separa de mí y me mira de pies a cabeza.

―Ya somos dos, Kid… ¿Estás más alto?― Pregunto al notar que ahora es casi 5 centímetros más alto que yo, siendo que antes éramos casi de la misma estatura, podría decir que yo era algo más alta.

―Sí creo… Estas más hermosa de lo que te recordaba― Me dice, con su clásico tono amable y halagador, cualquiera que no conociera a Kid pensaría que es un casanova, pero simplemente es muy gentil.

―Oh… Gracias, je je, tu tan lindo como siempre… En serio te extrañe― Digo y vuelvo a sus brazos, él me recibe en sus brazos y me acuna de nuevo.

―Bueno, creo que deberíamos entrar, ya saben, es mi primer día y no quiero llegar tarde.

Digo soltando a Kid y avanzando hacia las puertas de entrada.

Entro a los primeros pasillos de la institución "Shibusen" y me encuentro con algo que la verdad no quería ver.

Mientras camino junto a Soul, Kid, Black, Tsubaki, Liz y Patty, veo como caminan hacia nosotros Hero y una chica de tetas grandes, más bajita que él, y cabello corto y rosa, además de ojos verdes. Apuesto a que esa es Kim.

Tengo ganas de ocultarme tras de alguien, pero no me animo a hacerlo, simplemente miro a Black y Tsubaki que están hablando de vete tú a saber qué cosa y finjo que estoy en el hilo de la conversación, para no tener que ver cómo pasan justo a lado mío.

Mientras miro a Black y Tsubaki, mi mirada se cruza con la de Soul, bueno, mis ojos ven los de él, pero él está ocupado fulminando con la mirada a la chica de cabello rosa, y cuando esta toca mis hombros con los suyos, Soul me mira a mí, enfadado y yo me pregunto a mí misma ¿Por qué? Mientras que vuelvo la cabeza al frente y me dedico a volver a mi mundo.

―Jóvenes siéntense.

Dice un tal "profesor Stein", ya había escuchado que el profesor que enseña en Shibusen es muy excéntrico pero… ¿Qué clase de loco tiene un tornillo en la cabeza? O ¿Tiene un millar de cicatrices en la cara? O ¿tiene como estampado cicatrices iguales en la ropa?

Veo el aula y noto que los únicos lugares disponibles son en donde precisamente no me gusta sentarme. En la última fila.

Los chicos parecen bastante felices por el lugar que nos toca, bueno, exceptuando a Kid que esta tan enfadado como yo, pero bueno, es lo que toca.

Liz y Patty se sientan a lado de la pared, Tsubaki y Black del lado de la otra pared, Tsubaki no es rebelde, pero siempre cede cuando Black quiere besarla durante clase y de mas, por lo que hace ver de forma muy obvia por qué eligieron ese lugar, yo prefiero al lugar que queda justo en medio de la clase, Soul acaba sentado a lado mío y de Black, para charlar con su amigo, y Kid a mi otro lado para vigilar a Liz y Patty.

La clase empieza, estamos en matemáticas, en lo cual me considero buena. Kid también es bueno en ello, sé que no debería decir o siquiera pensar esto, pero me molesta un poco el que sea mejor que yo, pero es como dicen, siempre habrá alguien mejor y peor que tú.

Pero, a mitad de clase, noto algo que no había visto por prestar atención al psicótico profesor, Hero está en medio de la primera fila, pegado a la pared en la que están Liz y Patty, y frente a él, está la misma chica de cabello rosa con la que lo vi hace rato, pero no soy la única que los mira, Soul también les tiene el ojo encima ¿Le gusta Kim? O ¿es que le tiene rabia a alguno de los dos?

Las clases terminan, todas aburridas, el almuerzo sin mucho que decir:

Black y Tsubaki agazapados en algún rincón del lugar, Liz tratando de coquetear con alguien y Patty fastidiando lo intentos de su hermana, Kid y yo hablado de la clase y del psicótico profesor, y Soul fingiendo que nos escucha, pero el final acaba diciendo que no entendió una mierda y que necesita un tutor.

Saliendo del Shibusen vamos platicando todos y de todo, y de la nada sale el tema de que, al parecer, los únicos que entendimos algo fuimos Kid y yo, y a Tsubaki se le ocurre una idea:

― ¿Y si estudiamos hoy? En casa de alguien tal vez…― La miro. Realmente me parece buena su idea.

―Esa es buena ¿En casa de quién? ― Pregunto mirando a todos.

― ¡La casa de Kid! ¡La de Kid!― Dice entre risas Patty

― ¡¿Eh?! ¡Porque la mía! ¡La dejaran toda asimétrica!― Todos nos echamos a reír excepto el mismo Kid.

― ¡Anda Kid! ¿O es que quieres estar en un lugar todo asimétrico durante la tarde?― Dice Black para tratar de convencerlo, lo cual parece funcionar porque Kid empieza a pensar.

―Está bien…

Todos saltamos de alegría y reímos mientras Kid apenas y sonríe

―¡Pero más les vale no dejar mi casa asimétrica!

_**Hola! Yunne de nuevo con nuevo fic *-* Hace días encontré una parodia de una canción de la película "Mulan" y quise ver que más parodias había.**_

_**Acabe encontrando un video con el audio de un tráiler de una película con los personajes de Soul Eater, y como el tráiler estaba en ingles busque el tráiler original.**_

_**Resulta que se trataba de una película llamada "Amigos con derechos" la película trata de una chica de New York que su novio la corta, y un chico de "Los Angeles" que su novia la termina. El chico al día siguiente por cuestiones de trabajo viaja a New York y casualmente –Siempre el cliché xD- Le toca trabajar con la chica, se hacen amigos y por andar de urgidos sexualmente, acaban haciéndose amigos con derechos, -osease, este fic tendrá mucho lemmon XD- pero luego se enamoran y apuesto a que acaban con final feliz. No vi la película, me quede apenas donde se van conociendo así que tendré que inventar gran parte de lo que pasara, lo cual me gusta :D Espero que también les guste el fic ¡Su esclava esta para servirles! **Okey no xD** En fin, me voy ¡Nos leemos pronto!**_


	2. Apuestas

_**Capítulo 2:**_

_**Apuestas**_

― ¡Que empiece la fiesta!

― Pero ¿Qué no íbamos a estudiar?― Pregunto al ver como Black desparrama las papas fritar y refrescos sobre la mesa del comedor de Kid.

― Si, pero no me concentro con el estómago vacío― Me replica BlackStar mientras busca en la alacena de Kid como si fuera la propia, desacomodando todo.

― ¡Quedamos en que no dejarían la casa asimétrica!―Le grita Kid a BlackStar, este ni siquiera le hace caso.

― ¿Dónde guardas la salsa rayitas?― Pregunta BlackStar mientras sigue desacomodando la alacena. Y Kid se desmaya.

― ¿Eso significa que no tienes salsa? ¡Vez Soul! ¡Te dije que compráramos salsa también!― Le replica a Soul, quien está al lado de Tsubaki.

― ¡El que dijo que lleváramos salsa fui yo! ¡Anden, despierten a Kid!― Replica y Liz y Patty empiezan a nombrarle cosas simétricas a Kid a los oídos. No pasa casi nada de tiempo para que recobre la conciencia.

―H-hola… ¿Cuándo llegaron chicos?― Dice adormilado, casi como borracho Kid cuando despierta. ― ¿A qué se debe su visita?―Pregunta Kid mientras se pone de pie con ayuda de Liz y Patty

― ¡A pasarla en grande! ¡Yahoo! ― Grita BlackStar. Yo miro mis cosas de Matemáticas y física que están reposando sobre la mesa de la sala.

Suspiro ―Supongo que lo de estudiar se cancela… Ya que.― Siento una presión en el hombro. Volteo y veo a Soul.

―Créeme, aunque Kid lo recordara, Black no habría puesto nada de atención.

―Supongo que tienes razón...― Suspiro.

― ¡Bueno chicos! ¡Propongo que empecemos con un juego de apuestas!― Grita Black captando la atención de todos.

― ¿Empezamos con "As"*? Tiene un montón que no juego― Propone Liz y todos parecen de acuerdo con su idea. Ese juego en especial no me llama del todo la atención, el asunto de pedir "Todo" lo que quieras y tener que "obligatoriamente" hacer lo que te pidan. No me agrada. Claro que me agrada si gano ¿A quién no?

― ¿Tienes naipes Liz? Necesitamos 7.― Dice BlackStar a Liz, esta se pone a pensar, y niega.

―Rayos, solo tengo 5.― Dice frunciendo el ceño.

―Kid está demasiado adormilado para jugar― Digo mirando como esta con la mirada perdida y parece caer dormido en cualquier momento.

―Sigue faltando un paquete― Replica Soul.

― ¿Kid no tendrá?― Pregunta Black a Liz.

―Lo dudo, tiene demasiadas cartas asimétricas. Además, no me acuerdo donde deje los paquetes, seguro están perdidos en la casa― Dice Liz seria y pensativa.

― ¡Ya se! ¡Juguemos a buscar naipes! Pero esta vez el primero en encontrar los naipes pone castigo a quien o quienes quiera, pero el que se quede sin naipes tiene castigo extra.

Todos parecen de acuerdo, incluso yo. Me parece un juego algo más difícil y más emocionante.

―Bien ¡Empecemos!― Grita Black y sale corriendo a vete tú a saber dónde.

― ¡Oye! ¡Eso es trampa!― Gritamos todos a la vez, excepto Kid y Patty, él está dormido y Patty riéndose mientras corre tras BlackStar.

― ¡No es trampa si dije "empezamos"! ¡El gran dios BlackStar va a ganar! ¡Yahoo!― Grita desde quien sabe que parte de la mansión.

― ¡El dios ha hablado!― Grita Soul y sale corriendo en dirección opuesta de BlackStar.

― ¡No pienso Perder! ¡Vamos Patty, Tsubaki! ― Grita Liz y jala de la mano a ambas. Dejándome sola.

― ¡No me dejen! Ahhh… Ya que― Digo y camino hacia los cajones del mueble dónde está la televisión. Liz no pudo dejar los naipes en cualquier lugar.

Al cabo de 15 minutos encuentro un paquete de naipes, estaba extrañamente hasta atrás de las cosas que había en la alacena. Creo que Liz es en verdad desordenada.

― ¡Encontré uno!― Grito mientras miro el paquete y lo abro para entretenerme haciendo castillos con las cartas sobre la mesa.

Mientras estoy a un par de cartas más de terminar. Soul aparece con otro paquete en la mano.

―Hola…― Dice y se sienta a mi lado.

―Ah, si… Hola― Digo sin prestarle atención ¡Se podría caer el castillo!

―Oye, una cosa, ¿A ti te gusta Hero?― Su extraña -e insultante- pregunta me desconcentra y acabo por tirar todo el castillo, ¡Mierda! Doy un suspiro para no enfadarme y lo miro tratando de ignorar los naipes.

― ¿Bromeas verdad? Claro que no, Hero es mi ex-novio― Le digo y no soporto las ganas de recoger el batidero de cartas que hay sobre el piso y la mesa, por lo cual me pongo de rodillas en el suelo y empiezo a recoger, Soul no me ayuda. Maldito, me tira el castillo y no me ayuda a recogerlo.

― ¿De verdad?― Pregunta asombrado ― Mi ex-novia es la actual novia de Hero― Dice y los naipes que estaban en mis manos están por caerse, pero los sostengo a tiempo. Me vuelvo a sentar y lo miro.

― ¿Tu ex es la chica con la que se acostó? Esto es una mierda― Digo y me doy cuenta de que Soul ordeno las cartas que había en la mesa.

―Aja, pero a mí no me molesta que me haya dejado por él, me molesta que me haya engañado. Ten.― Dice y me da en la mano los naipes, yo los mesclo con los del piso.

―Ósea que Kim ya no te gustaba― Digo mientras los junto, y cuando termino lo miro otra vez.

―No, la verdad, era una pésima novia. Posesiva y demás.

― Hero era del tipo que no le importaba qué coño me pasara. Imbécil… Imbéciles― Puntualizo incluyendo también a Kim. Soul ríe de mi ¿Dije algo divertido?

― ¿A ti aun te gustaba Hero cuando te corto? Digo, eso parece― Dice aun con su burlona sonrisa.

― ¡Claro que no! Es más, me siento igual que tú, lo único que me molesto fue que me engañara cunado simplemente pudo cortarme y listo. Imbéciles.―Digo y me cruzo de brazos molesta y con el ceño fruncido.

― ¡No se vale! ¡¿Cómo pudieron ganarle al gran dios BlackStar?! ¡Ustedes dos par de mortales raros hicieron trampa!

Black llega con otro paquete de naipes y nos acusa de hacer trampa. Se ve tan infantil que me echo a reír. Liz y Patty llegan con otro paquete cada una. Eso significa que Tsubaki se quedó sin naipes. Y la veo volver apenada.

― ¿Cuál es mi castigo?― Pregunta mirando a todos. Soul me mira a mí.

―No soy muy buena poniendo castigos, Soul ¿Pones tú el castigo? Fuiste el segundo― Soul se encoge de hombros y mira a Black

―Reunión de chicos― Dice y se levanta yéndose a un rincón de la sala con Black siguiéndolo

― ¡No hagan cosas pervertidas ustedes dos chicos!― Dice Liz entre risas. Yo también empiezo a reír.

― ¡Yaoi! ¡Yaoi! ¡Yaoi! ― Empezamos a gritar todas, yo incluida, obviamente Tsubaki no dijo nada y simplemente se sonrojo mientras que Soul nos fulminaba con la mirada y Black nos miraba con odio y algo de asco.

Se apartaron y no escuche nada más. Pero de vez en cuando volteaban a ver en nuestra dirección con sonrisas picaras… Creo que me arrepentiré de haberle cedido el derecho a poner castigo a Soul.

Los chicos vuelven sonriendo como todos unos gatos de Cheshire. Si, en definitiva me arrepentiré.

―Chicas, tenemos listo sus castigos, porque si, el castigo es para todas.― Sí. Me arrepiento porque en su voz se ve que ese castigo no aguarda nada bueno, algo pervertido para ser exactos.

―Tienen que disfrazarse de sirvientas francesas, y el castigo especial para Tsubaki será bailar para BlackStar.

― ¿Bromeas verdad? ¿Qué clase de castigo es ese? se supone que no debes aprovecharte del asunto de los castigos, va contra las reglas, además ¿de dónde sacaremos 4 trajes de sirvientas francesas?― Replico indignada, como se atreven a poner semejante tontería ¡Tenemos 20 años por Dios! ¡Que maduren joder!

Soul se pone de lo más serio y camina hacia nosotras como todo un demócrata imbécil ―Bueno Maka Albarn, tu punto es muy favorable― Empieza a hacer ademanes de orador ―Sin embargo querida mía ― ¿Querida mía? Quiero darle una bofetada del tamaño del universo ―Las reglas no especifican en ningún momento que el castigo no debe favorecer a nadie, es más, las reglas especifican que el castigado debe cumplir al castigo a como dé lugar, tu misma lo aceptaste ¿Verdad? Maka Albarn― Tuerzo el brazo y asiento con la cabeza a su estúpido discurso ―Entonces, Sobre el asunto de los trajes de sirvienta francesa. Elizabeth Thomson aquí presente tiene todo tipo de conjuntos e incluso juguetes sexuales, ella incluso me declaro hace poco que había estado buscando una razón para vestir a sus mejores amigas como conejitas playboy y demás vestuarios del mismo tipo. Por lo tanto, todos tus comentarios son anulados y te has quedado con solo una solución. Cumplir tu castigo ¿Algo más que añadir, Maka-Pecho-Plano-Albarn?―

― ¡Oh! ¡Claro que ten algo más que añadir!― Me acerco delicadamente a Soul hasta quedar frente a él ― ¡Maka-chop!― Y mi golpe maestro entra en escena dejando tirado en el suelo a Soul ―Bien, eso es todo. Chicas, tenemos un castigo que cumplir.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Una vez me pungo el ridículo vestido de sirvienta francesa y las demás también estuvieron listas, todas bajamos las escaleras. Liz al frente –Por cierto, con ella tuve una pequeña discusión que seguro se escuchó en casa de los vecinos- Patty detrás, después yo y al final Tsubaki, quien por ser el elemento "especial" tenía que ir al final por órdenes de Liz -Maldita-.

―Bien, espectáculo empieza. Las quiero en una línea.― Nos ordena Soul como todo un imbécil, mejor dicho, como todo el imbécil que es. No hay más.

Soul pasa la mirada por todas, claro que respetando límites con Tsubaki, ella estaba apartada para Black -Además si se pasaba seguro que Black le daba una paliza que no contaba-

Se detiene mirándome, bueno, a mis piernas.

―Suficiente taco de ojo ¿Qué tanto miras?―Digo frunciendo el ceño. Esta me la pagas luego Evans. Pero me la pagas. Por qué me la pagas.

―La mercancía querida mía, la mercancía― Dice y empezó a reír a carcajadas. Seguro que se burla de tenerme vestida así y frunciendo el ceño. ¿Quién no? En su lugar, tal vez también lo hiciera. Y tal vez lo hare.

―Nada de querida mía. Tsubaki, haznos un favor a todos y apresúrate― Digo sin mirarla, lo cual me pareció demasiado cruel considerando que ella no tenía la culpa pero bueno, no estoy en condiciones de ser linda.

―C-claro…― Responde ruborizada y caigo en cuenta de algo que nos ayudara a todas, bueno Liz parece llevar el asunto la mar de bien, Patty solo ríe y ríe sin importarle nada.

―Esperen…― Digo y Tsubaki quien estaba avanzando tímida hacia Black, quien también estaba algo ruborizado se detiene en seco.

―No interrumpas Albarn.― Me ordena Soul.

―Ni creas. Black, una pregunta ¿Realmente quieres que Tsubaki baile para ti… Con TODOS nosotros presentes? Digo, Soul estará viendo como Tsubaki baila para ti y también estará disfrutando el espectáculo.― Digo y al ver como Black encuentra la razón y como Soul frunce el ceño que he ganado tiempo para usar la ropa que yo quiera y para que Tsubaki no pase vergüenza.

― ¡Es cierto!― Grita Black y sé que he ganado. Se voltea a ver a Tsubaki y dice ―El castigo lo cumplirás en casa. Solo nosotros dos.― Dice serio. Posiblemente acaben haciendo algo más que cumplir el castigo, pero eso es asunto de ellos. ¡Ja! ¡Poco te ha durado el espectáculo imbécil cabello de anciano!

―Bien, ya que el castigo esta cumplido me largo.― Digo y vuelvo caminando dignamente las escaleras.

Las chicas vienen detrás de mí y Tsubaki se me acerca antes de que la ropa empiece a caer al suelo.

―Gracias Maka-Chan… No creía poder hacerlo en frente de todos los demás―

Asiento con una sonrisa sincera y Tsubaki da media vuelta para cambiarse de ropa. Cuando volvemos -Vestidas de forma normal- Los chico están conversando animadamente y parecen tener algo entre manos. Genial –Nótese mi sarcasmo-

― ¿Jugamos a otra cosa?― Propone Black y Soul sonríe perverso.

― ¿De qué va ahora?― pregunto un poco molesta.

― Es un simpe juego de Burro castigado, pero como apuesta es una prende de ropa. El perdedor abra que hacer.

Pero por supuesto que todos entendimos, por supuesto que las chicas se debaten entre aceptar o no, claro, si pierden ya saben lo que les espera, pero ¿Y si son los chicos los que pierden? Entonces reparo en que Kid ya está despierto y luce un aspecto bastante más normal. Simétrico, como diría él.

―A mí me gusta la idea.― Dice Liz animada. Claro que ella aceptaría. Por mi parte, creo que también aceptare. Si tengo suerte Soul perderá y no será él el único que lo pase bien durante la noche. Hasta podría divertirme he incluso cantar a coro con las chicas "¡Mucha ropa, mucha ropa!" Si, en definitiva aceptare.

― ¡Sí!― Grita alegre Patty alzando un dedo al aire como lo hace Black.

― Yo estoy con Maka-Chan, lo que decida, la sigo.― Dice Tsubaki amable abrazándose a mi brazo izquierdo.

― ¿Segura? Tal vez te arrepientas, por qué yo quiero jugar ― Digo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro y Tsubaki asiente, algo animada si no me equivoco.

―Seremos solo 7, pero es el numero más cercano al 8, así que juego también.― No hay necesidad de decir quien comento esta vez.

Todos nos colocamos alrededor de un tapete enorme -Y simétrico- y Soul empezó a mesclar las cartas, y al poco tiempo ya teníamos todos nuestras correspondientes 5 cartas.

―Pido el primer turno― Dice Soul al tiempo que arroja la primera carta a el centro; un 5 de copas.

Conozco la táctica, arrojar primero los más bajos, así se pierden cartas y al final te conviertes siempre en el primer jugador. Y ganas.

Black, tonto como siempre, arroja un As de copas, yo por mi parte arrojo un 2, Kid arroja el 4, Tsubaki el 6, Patty -igual de tonta que Black- arroja el 11 y Liz simplemente el 8.

―Tu tenías el 8… Maldita―

― ¡Voy primero, tontos!― Dice Black, apartamos las cartas y Black deja caer sobre la alfombra un 9 de oros.

_**Advertencia: Lo que sigue se pondrá grueso, pondré TODO el juego, si quieren saltarlo para no aburrirse, bien, por cierto, para no confundirle literalmente jugué al juego xD, no hubo nada arreglado, salió lo que salió*_

Yo solo tengo una carta de oros, un 2, y lo arrojo, Tsubaki arroja otro 6, Liz pone cara de enfado y sin quitarla empieza a sacar cartas para "comer", saca una y nada, saca otra y nada, saca una tercera y sale un 4 de oros que arroja, Kid arroja un 10 y Black lo fulmina con a mirada, Soul tira un 7 y Patty un 8 que hace que ahora Kid la fulmine con la mirada.

Nadie comenta nada, solo hacen a un lado las cartas y todos se miran entre todos tratando de intimidar. Eso es lo que me agrada de jugar.

Kid arroja felizmente un 8 de espadas, típico de él. Arrojo la única carta de espadas que tengo, un 9, Tsubaki baja el 5, Liz sonríe descarada y arroja un 10, Patty un 11. Black se queda helado y nos mira enfadado a todos al tiempo que es el siguiente en comer. Primera carta y nada, segunda carta y arroja un 6, Soul hace lo mismo, la mirada enfadada y empieza a comer. Primera carta nada, segunda carta un 4.

Patty arroja un 7 de copas y se queda con una sola carta en la mano, arrojo mi única carta copa, un 12 y entonces me percato de que no me pueden ganar, yo seré la primera en quedarme sin cartas. Tsubaki empieza a comer apenada, nada a la primera, tampoco a la segunda, tercera, cuarta, quinta, se come la última carta disponible y deja caer un 9, Liz mira sus cartas y dice.

―Como― Tampoco tiene cartas. Black arroja un 3, Kid mira sus cartas.

―Como la mitad― Dice resignado, Soul arroja un 10, Kid toma las cartas y al contarlas las mira disgustado.

―Son 5― Dice enfadado, Liz le arrebata las cartas y toma 2. ―Listo―Dice ella arrojándole las otras 3.

Arrojo un 9 de bastos y cruzo mis brazos feliz. Eh ganado. Soul me mira frustrado y arroja un 11, Tsubaki un 2, Liz un 6, Patty arroja su última carta, un 12 Black les sigue con un 7 y después Kid con una cara de fastidio toma todas las cartas para comerlas.

Soul arroja un 12 de oros, Black un 5 y Kid en un intento desesperad por no perder arroja el As, Soul lo mira frustrado. Tsubaki y Liz se dividen las cartas, 2 para Liz y una para Tsubaki.

Kid arroja un 9 de bastos, Tsubaki un 3, Liz sonríe y arroja el 10, Black arroja su última carta, otro 5. Soul toma de mala gana las cartas y se las come.

Liz arroja un 8 de bastos ― ¡Toma, imbécil!― le dice entre risas a Kid. Este se ríe y arroja un 11 ― ¡Toma, asimétrica!―.

Me echo a reír junto con Patty y Black, mientras ellos siguen el juego, para cuando vuelvo en mi hay un 4 y un 3 más.

Los apartan y Liz lanza un As de oro, con una sonrisa triunfal, Soul lanza un 3, Tsubaki un 12 y Kid un 11. Apartan las cartas y Liz lanza un 9 de bastos, Kid un 12, Soul un 5, quedándose solo con una carta y Tsubaki se come las cartas.

Kid lanza 12 copas, Liz 10, y Soul y Tsubaki se reparten una carta a cada uno. Kid vuelve a lanzar, ahora un 2 de bastos, Tsubaki un 5, Soul un 10 y Liz un As. Liz lanza 5 oros y como nadie más tiene oro ella vuelve a lanzar, ahora, un As de espada, quedándose una sola carta. Tsubaki arroja un 7 y Soul y Kid se dividen las cartas.

Liz arroja su última carta, 3 copas, le siguen 12 de Tsubaki, 7 de Kid, y 10 de Soul. Tsubaki arroja un 5 de bastos, seguida de un 6 de Kid y Soul se ve forzado a comerse ambas cartas.

Kid arroja un 7 de bastos, Tsubaki un 12 y Soul el 5. Tsubaki lanza un 3 de espadas, 7 de Soul y un As de Kid. Kid arroja su última carta, un 9 de copas, pero ninguno de los dos tiene esa carta. Se declara empate.

Tsubaki se sonroja y Black parece disgustado de que su chica tenga que desnudarse frente a los demás. Pero eso no es en lo que me fijo, estoy muy ocupada miranda retadoramente a Soul, con la ceja arriba, diciéndole con la mirada "¿_A qué esperas? Anda, tienes ropa de más"._

Tsubaki se quita los jeans y como tenía blusón rojo lo usa como vestido muy corto, juraría que Black se tapa la nariz y que por la misma sale un casi invisible hilo de sangre. Soul simplemente se quita la camisa, dejando ver su característica cicatriz, la tiene desde bebe por una operación que a cambio de salvar su vida le dejo una marca permanente. Sus músculos son mucho mas marcados de lo que eran a los 16, en definitiva, es algo digno de ver, tanto, que no dejaba de hacer a miradas poco disimuladas.

Seguimos jugando un buen rato más, al cabo de varias partidas, Liz estaba sin sostén y cubriéndose con una almohada el pecho, Kid con pantalones, Black y Soul en calzoncillos, Patty se había desecho apenas de su blusa azul y yo acababa de perder mi primer juego.

Soul me regresaba aquella mirada que le había estado lanzando, sin detenerme mucho, me quite la falda, no había mucha diferencia después de todo esa falda era muy corta.

Sin embargo, Soul devoraba mis piernas con la mirada, yo le devolví la mirada, pero a sus calzoncillos.

― ¿Que miras?― Me pregunta con sonrisa y tono picaros

― ¿Qué miras tú?― Le pregunto con el mismo tono y segundos después ambos reímos.

Cuando a la siguiente partida Liz pierde, decidimos parar, ya era mucho el que se tuviera que cubrir con un cojín.

Después de despedirnos, salgo de la casa de Kid y me dirijo a mi auto, un jeep negro, yo solo vengo pensando en lo genial que la pase hoy con los chicos, de verdad son geniales, todos, sin excepciones. Si me preguntaran quien me cae mejor, tal vez mi respuesta seria darme un tiro por no poder escoger.

Un par de golpecitos en la ventana me sacan de mis pensamientos, volteo la mirada y me encuentro con Soul, bajo la ventana.

― ¿Si?― Pregunto en tono amable.

― Oye, ¿crees que podría quedar contigo, en tu casa mañana? Va haber un partido importante de basebol, pero lo pasaran por cable -cosa que no tengo- y los chicos tienen cosas que hacer. ¿Te parece?― Con la ventana hasta abajo él puede y se recarga sobre el huego de la ventana.

― ¿Basebol? Mmm… No lo sé, además, prácticamente me estas pidiendo el televisor.

― Para algo existen los amigos ¿no?― Me ofrece una de sus sonrisas de lado que suelen convencer a las chicas de hacer lo que a él le dé la gana. Pero yo soy su amiga y sus encantos no hacen efecto en mí.

―Je, vale, pero me pagaras a dólar el minuto― Digo seria, pero por dentro sé que es broma, el problema es que él se lo cree.

― ¿No es mucho? Mejor a dólar 10 minutos y trato hecho― Me ofrece la mano para cerrar un trato que apenas y me doy cuenta de que hicimos, pero no pienso desaprovechar la oportunidad de obtener dinero extra por mi televisor.

―10 los 5 minutos y tienes televisor― Lo miro retadora y me estrecha la mano, luego sonríe de lado de forma burlona.

― ¿Sabes? Lo habría hecho por el dólar el minuto

― ¿Sabes? Lo habría hecho gratis― ambos reímos un poco ― ¿A qué hora?―

―Llego a eso de las 6, el partido termina a las 7* ¿Vale?― Asiento con la cabeza y una tenue sonrisa.

―Bien, hasta mañana― Digo despidiéndome al tiempo que abrocho el cinturón de seguridad y el me mira incrédulo.

― ¿De verdad lo usas? El cinturón, digo― Ahora la que lo mira incrédula soy yo

― ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Claro que si ¿Tú no?

―Casi no― Responde negando con la cabeza. Idiota.

―Si algo te pasa tu tendrás la culpa por descuidado y bobo. Adiós, quiero llegar temprano―

―Bien, hasta mañana a las 6― Asiento, subo las ventanas y arranco el coche.

*_Burro castigado: Estoy consciente de que existen muchas versiones del juego. Pero ellos jugaron la que consiste en que el primer jugador (Soul en este caso) vote una carta y los demás tengan que votar una carta que sea de la misma figura (Oros, copas, espadas, bastos) el que haya votado la carta más alta tiene derecho de ser el siguiente "primer jugador" Cuando no se tienen cartas de la misma figura, se hace el movimiento de "comer" que consiste en tomar una carta de las cartas que aún no se usa y cuando se encuentre una carta de la misma figura se vota (No es totalmente necesario que sea a la primera carta, se puede guardar una carta de reserva y esperar la siguiente carta con dicha figura) Cuando no tienes la carta con la figura correspondiente y no quedan para "comer" se comen las que los demás votaron. El primero en quedarse sin cartas gana y el juego continúa hasta que quede una sola persona con cartas. Ese es obviamente el perdedor._

_*No tengo la más mínima idea de cuánto dura un partido de basebol, pero yo digo que como una hora, no se._

**Hola gente bonita :3 quiero agradecer a la linda de "ley-de-leo" por seguir mis fics, se siente genial saber que alguien te sigue *Se siente estúpidamente especial xD* También a alguien que se le unió "Jumbiie Hana" gracias, también por los favoritos, follows y de mas, no she, ya me enamore de fanfiction *-* xD Jajaja tal vez no, pero estoy cerca jeje**

**Bueno, Yunne se va, nos vemos en otro cap, ya sea de este, o de "the Wolf land" **

**Bye bye, Yunne fuera ¡Paz!**


	3. Amigos con derechos

_**Capítulo 3:**_

_**Amigos con derechos. **_

_**Por desgracia Soul Eater no me pertenece, ojala y si, pero no **____** ¡Pero esta pequeña historia pervertidita si!**_

Ya tengo listas las palomitas y el refresco sobre la mesa que esta frente al sofá grande justo cuando tocan la puerta.

No estoy muy arreglada, llevo una coleta y el fleco en la frente, unos shorts de mezclilla cualquiera y una camiseta sin mangas de color azul celeste.

Abro la puerta y veo a Soul, tiene su chaqueta negra de cuero y una camiseta blanca debajo, junto con unos jeans rasgados y el cabello blanco enmarañado como siempre.

― ¿No me invitas a pasar?―Me pregunta sarcástico y yo me hago a un lado para que el pase. Lo primero que hace es mirar la casa de pared a pared y de piso a techo. Qué bueno que suelo ordenarla seguido, de otra forma me sentiría apenada.

―Linda casa… La mía es un desastre― Su comentario me hace reír y él no tarda en reír conmigo.

―Si la limpiaras más seguido apuesto a que no estaría tan mal.

―Eh ahí el problema― Me bromea ―Ya va empezar el partido.

Me dice mientras se sienta de golpe en el sofá y como si se tratara de su propia casa toma el control remoto de al lado de las palomitas y enciende el televisor.

Me siento a su lado y agarro las palomitas y el pequeño bote de salsa y lo miro señalando la botella ― ¿te gusta con salsa?― El me arrebata el bote y el tazón de palomitas y le hecha un chorro enorme ― ¡Hey! ¡Es mucha! ― Él me regresa el bote se salsa y mete la mano en el tazón sacando todo un puño de palomitas empapadas en sala

― Tu dijiste si quería, yo solo respondí― Le doy un coscorrón que hace que se sobe la cabeza por el dolor.

―Anda ya, pon el partido―

_****NA: Yo solo tengo una muy vaga idea de en lo que consiste el basebol, por lo que me saltare esa parte****_

― ¡Imbécil! ¿¡Como fallaste esa!? ¡Era vertical idiota! ¡Vertical!― Si, Soul está de lo más emocionado y compenetrado en el estúpido partido mientras que mi única diversión es comer palomitas y ahora que ya no hay más creo que moriré de aburrimiento.

―Solo es un partido, no te emociones― Le digo mientras que tomo de mi vaso de refresco, lo cual hago muy seguido porque las palomitas tienen mucha, MUCHA salsa. ―Además, no es como si fuera un partido importante―.

―En primera pequeña aprendiz, todos los partidos son importantes, TODOS. En segunda, este es el final de la temporada y mi equipo favorito se juega la copa, así que si, este es por mucho el partido más importante.

―Yo solo veo un montoncito de personas corriendo, atrapando y golpeando pelotitas blancas ¿Qué tiene eso de interesante?― Digo y dejo el vaso en la mesa dándole quizá más importancia a el vaso que al partido.

― ¡No! ¡Mierda! Montón de estúpidos, si yo jugara habría ganado―.

― ¿Al fin se acabó?― Pregunto emocionada ¡Tendré al fin disponible mi televisión!

―Sí, y con eso perdí 20 dólares con Black, malditos… No vuelvo a apostarles a _Booldogs*… _Bien, te dejo tu televisión en paz, me voy.― Dice y se empieza a levantar del sofá.

―Al menos ayúdame a ordenar ¿no? Mira que no te dejare que dejes mi casa echa un desastre― Digo cruzándome de brazos justo antes de que Soul empiece a avanzar a la puerta.

―Bien, bien. Seré tu sirvienta francesa ¡Oh gran Maka-Sama!― Dice sarcástico y con una reverencia tan pronunciada que me sorprende que tenga esa elasticidad.

―Bien, entonces te falta la falda corta y tacones― Digo siguiéndole el juego y ambos empezamos a reír a carcajadas, casi caigo al suelo.

―No, ya, en serio, ayúdame a ordenar o si no SI te pongo la falda― Digo secándome las lágrimas.

―Bien, bien. Ya voy Maka-Sama― Empieza a juntar las cosas y por accidente tira el vaso de vidrio que yo había dejado sobre la mesa de la sala. Al caer al piso de baldosas oscuras se rompe en pedazos y el líquido se esparce por el suelo.

― ¡Soul!― Lo regaño a gritos.

― ¡Perdón, perdón! ¡Ya lo limpio!― Dice y va corriendo por una escoba para los cristales.

―Ts… Como sea― Digo y agarro el tazón que antes tenía palomitas y que ahora solo tiene una laguna de salsa.

―Oye Maka, ¿Qué te traes con Hero?― Me pregunta de la nada mientras sigue barriendo el cristal y algo del líquido.

― ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Por qué habría de tener algo con Hero?― Pregunto indignada. No es que me sigue gustando Hero, pero ¿Qué se va a meter Soul en el asunto?

―Es que lo miras mucho siempre que puedes… Awww ¿La fiera lanza libros está enamorada?― Me pregunta con ternura fingida y mirándome mientras que mi ceño fruncido habla por mí y dejando los platos a medio enjabonar.

―No me gusta Hero, y no me molesta que ahora este con Kim. Que se meta con esa zorra cuanto quiera, si lo hizo mientras seguíamos juntos ¿Por qué no ahora?― Digo sin quitar el ceño fruncido del rostro y Soul me mira atónito ― ¿Tengo pintada la cara?―. Pregunto enfadada.

― ¿Andabas con Hero antes de que estuviera con Kim? Osea… ¿Te engaño con Kim?― Yo bufo fastidiada del tema y asiento con la cabeza de forma brusca.

― Te digo algo gracioso, yo era el novio de Kim, y también me engaño con Hero― Mi ceño fruncido cambia a una expresión de asombro sin darme cuenta y en menos de un segundo.

― ¿Bromeas verdad?― Le digo incrédula.

―No, ni un poco― Dice y recarga su codo en el palo de la escoba la cual esta recta.

―Hijos de puta… ― Susurro enfadada. Que me engañaran a mi es algo que simplemente no me importa, pero ¿A Soul también? ¿A uno de mis mejores amigos? Esto sí que es una mierda

―Lo se… ¿Sabes que es lo peor? Que a pesar de todo ellos aún tienen el punto más interesante de una relación amorosa y es algo que ni tú no yo podemos conseguir así de fácil, y gratis.

Lo miro con duda ¿De qué habla? ―Explícate.

― ¿Qué no es obvio? Hablo del sexo, los muy hijos de puta se acuestan como conejos cada que quieren y en cambio nosotros estamos como en Septiembre sin pajas* o algo así―

Comprendo del todo lo que dice y, en efecto, es toda una mierda.

―Lo se… Ya que hablamos de eso, yo también extraño el sexo… ¿Por qué coño tiene que involucrar sentimientos? Es un puto acto físico ¿No podemos actuar simplemente como animales y tener sexo porque si? Es una mierda.

―Lo se… ¿No puede ser simplemente como…? Como… ¡Como jugar al basebol! Sexo casual y ya, sin sentimientos ni emociones solo…

― ¡Solo sexo! ¡Exacto! Pero… Sería más bien como jugar al tenis o al pokar, porque si es como el basebol seria orgia masiva― Digo racional, no me había dado cuenta de cuando había llegado a estar a un metro de Soul, pero cuando me di cuenta me moví a un lado para recoger lo que quedaba de la mesa.

―Sí, es cierto, nadie se ve después de una noche de jugar pokar o tenis, sería perfecto…― Yo asiento con un "aja" y continuo recogiendo.

Me inclino a la mesa -la cual está algo bajita- con las piernas perfectamente estiradas, no me gusta doblarlas, además, tengo buena elasticidad.

Cuando tengo todo recogido en las manos me paro derecha y al darme la vuelta veo a Soul con los ojos muy abiertos, como si hubiera visto un fantasma o algo así.

― ¿Te ocurre algo?― Le pregunto mientras voy avanzando a la cocina, la cual se ve perfectamente desde la sala.

― Maka…― Me llama con voz atontada.

― ¿Si?

― Juguemos pokar― Me dice con la misma voz atontada y yo lo pienso un poco.

―No se puede Soul, no tengo naipes en casa― Digo restándole importancia, entonces escucho sus pasos decididos llegar a mi mientras con voz más bien ansiosa me dice.

―No ese pokar, tonta. Hablo del otro pokar. Tengamos sexo como conejos y sin emociones ¿Te agrada?― Su propuesta me cae como balde de agua fría una mañana con resaca.

― ¿Estas bromeando cierto? Dime que estas bromeando― Le digo seria y mirándolo a los ojos

― Claro que no bromeo, piénsalo. Sería solo sexo, sin nada de emociones y podríamos continuar con nuestras vidas al día siguiente como si nada hubiera pasado. Seriamos amigos con derecho pero no más que amigos ¿Qué acaso no decías que extrañabas el sexo?― Me quedo atónita por un momento. Esto tiene que ser broma. Pero pensándolo bien, tal vez no sea tan mala idea, digo. Soul y yo solo somos amigos, posiblemente mejores amigos, no siento nada por el que no sea amistad, podría decir que incluso en la lista puedo incluir con toda seguridad "_Atracción física"_. Tal vez sea buena idea… Pero, un momento…

―Espera, no funciona así nada más, ¿siquiera te gusto?― Le pregunto algo molesta. El sexo casual no funciona así de simple. Hay reglas.

― ¿Qué no se supone que ese es el punto? Que no nos gustemos.

―No me refiero a ese tipo de "gustar" me refiero físicamente. Solo físicamente. ¿Al menos te parezco atractiva?

― ¿Atractiva tipo una chica que va caminando por la calle y me parece bonita de vista?― Me pregunta antes de responder a mi pregunta.

― Exacto, ese tipo de gustar. Anda, di algo que te guste de mí. Bueno, de mi cuerpo.

― De buenas a primeras tus ojos ocupan el primer lugar en la lista definitivamente. Grandes y verdes. Sumamente atrapantes y también bonitos― Me siento estúpidamente alagada por el comentario ¿Debería decir algo yo también?

―Tus colmillos. Creo que son geniales, además que cuando sonríes de lado enseñándolos también lucen sexis.

― ¿Mis colmillos te parecen sexis? Bueno, creo que tu trasero también lo es― Parece engreído, pero eso cambia un poco cuando sonríe de lado justo como yo lo describí. No sé si decirle idiota en el buen, o en el mal sentido.

―Tu cabello

―Tus tetas.― ¿Disculpa?

― ¿Qué con ellas?

―Son pequeñas pero apuesto a que no tanto, no sé. Creo que me gustan― De un momento a otro ya tengo sus dos manos encima de mis dos senos. Aprieta, afloja, aprieta, afloja, aprieta, afloja.―Si, ya me gustaron― Dice soltándolas.

―Gracias… Tu boca, creo que besarías bien― Digo mirándola atentamente.

―Gracias… Piernas.

―Brazos.

―Cabello.

―Torso y espalda.

―Ojos.

―Ya los dijiste.

―Me gustan demasiado.― No puedo evitar sonreír. De acuerdo. Me gusta la idea.

―Bien, pero pongamos reglas. Regla 1: Nadie se entera. Si seré tu amiga con derechos quiero que se quede el asunto en la habitación y no salga de ahí.― Digo seria y cediendo a la excitante idea.

―Bien. Regla 2: No actuaras raro conmigo en ningún tipo de situación. Si nos da la gana podemos acostarnos con alguien más― Asiento con la cabeza.

―Regla 3, y la más importante por mucho: No nos enamoraremos. Sera sexo y ya, nada de sentimientos ¿Okey?― Digo mirándolo a los ojos.

―Okey. ¿En el sofá? ― Pregunta señalando la sala.

―No, la cama es más cómoda. Además esta mejor ventilada e iluminada, no tendré que preocuparme por que veas mi cuerpo porque no hay sentimientos.

―Vamos Maka, la cama es como más sentimental, el sofá es más estilo casual. Además, si es por tus tetas ya te dije que me gustan.

―No, ya hable. En la habitación.― Digo y empiezo a caminar hacia la misma, mientras en el trayecto mi blusa celeste cae al piso.

Ya en la habitación. Soul llega y también llega sin camisa. ¿Recuerdan que mencione el torso y la espalda? Definitivamente me gustan. Ambos.

Mi short también cae al suelo.

―Oye, una cosa si te digo. Detesto el sexo anal y que digas guarradas mientras lo hacemos ¿Okey?― Le advierto mientras empiezo a desabrochar el sostén.

―Bien, entonces me abstengo. ¿Puedo mordisquear tus pezones?― Me pregunta quitándose el pantalón.

― ¿Con tus colmillos? No jodas. Lamer y chupar sí, pero morder no. Son sensibles al tacto.― Estoy desnuda del torso y mis bragas empiezan a bajar.―Por cierto. De haber sabido que haría esto me habría rasurado. La próxima avisa con tiempo.

―No es la gran cosa. Por cierto, de haber sabido que haría esto no habría quedado con los chicos mañana en la mañana. Nee, esto es mejor.― Cuando me asomo él ya está completamente desnudo y yo también.

Okey, oficialmente tengo otra parte de su cuerpo en la lista. Sí, creo que todos saben a qué parte me refiero.

Me pongo las manos en la cintura de forma egocéntrica y lo miro de pies a cabeza.

―Creo que esto será mejor de lo que esperaba― Digo y lo miro a los ojos. Parece ansioso por empezar y en definitiva no es el único.

―Ya somos dos Maka.― Dice y se me acerca decidido, sin bacilar un solo momento llega a mí y atrapa mis labios con los suyos. Rayos.

Lo separo de mí bruscamente y lo miro seria ―Come una menta o algo antes. Aun tienes sabor de las palomitas. Yo me voy a lavar los dientes.― Digo y avanzo al baño.

Me miro al espejo y veo que en mis ojos se ve una excitación de lo más obvia. Mi reflejo sonríe de oreja a oreja en menos de un segundo y me escucho retener una risa extrañamente emocionada.

Nunca me habría imaginado haciendo esto y ahora aquí, a un lavado de dientes de ser oficialmente la amiga con derechos de Soul. Es extrañamente emocionante y por mucho más excitante.

Termino de lavarme los dientes y cuando vuelvo a la habitación Soul acaba de llagar también. Noto que, si bien su miembro ya era grande, ahora erguido un poco lo parece más. Si, Soul es cool.

― ¿Ahora sí?―Pregunta ansioso. ―Sí, ahora si― Digo y el camina hacia mí, bueno, poco más y corre.

Me besa de forma apasionada mientras me toma por la cintura y me aprieta a más no poder contra él. Yo me aferro a su cuello y entrelazo mis dedos en su cabello jaloneándolo bruscamente.

Me levanta sujetando mi cintura y luego mi trasero, mis piernas se ajustan a su cintura y cuando me doy cuenta ya estamos sobre la cama con el sobre de mí. Nos hago girar y acabo yo arriba. Él detiene el beso

― ¡Hey! Yo voy arriba, me gusta más arriba― Me dice nos vuelve a hacer girar y queda el arriba

― ¡Oh, cierra la boca! ― Digo y vuelvo a besarlo, ahora algo más brusco. Nuestras lenguas se enfrentan por ver quien toma control en mi boca. La mía gana cuando la aparto y muerdo la de él haciéndolo retroceder.

―Sí, definitivamente besas bien…― Digo mirándolo.

― ¿Te gusta el sexo oral?― Me pregunta de la nada.

― Si, pero no soy muy fanática de practicarlo― Digo encogiéndome de hombros.

―Te lamo yo y luego tu a mi ¿Okey?

― Me gusta la idea. Abajo perrito― Digo bromeando y riendo.

―Espera un poco y la perrita serás tú―Dice dejando un beso suave en mis labios y bajando poco a poco, pasa por el cuello, luego el pecho, el huego entre mis senos, mi abdomen, y finalmente aquella zona donde hacía rato había tenido un cosquilleo intenso, que justo ahora era más bien un dolor leve.

Separa mis piernas y se coloca frente a esa zona, pero con la sabana sobre de él y que de hecho llega a mi pecho y no consigo ver nada.

Siento su lengua húmeda y caliente sobre aquella zona, una larga y lenta lamida por toda la zona. ―Ahh…― Lanzo un suspiro/gemido al primer tacto, sus movimientos empiezan a tomas forma, Asiente, desciende, arriba, abajo y todo dejando una pequeña presión por cada lugar que pasa

―Ah. Ah. Ah. ¡Ahhh…! ― Mis gemidos pasan a ser gritos cuando su lengua penetra en mí y empieza a girar― ¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhh! ¡Soul!― Salgo de la ensoñación cuando el deja de lamerme y desciende de las sabanas a mirarme.

― ¿Podrías gemir y gritar mi nombre más seguido? Es genial cuando hacen eso― Pregunta inocente, pero yo estoy demasiado excitada para hacerle mucho caso.

― ¡Si, pero continua!― Le grito, escucho un "hay, perdón" de Soul y de un momento a otro ya tengo su lengua dentro de mí de nuevo, empieza a girar en círculos dentro de mí ―¡Ahhh…! ¡Soul!

Deja de lamerme y me mira con la sabana sobre la cabeza ―Tal vez un poco más alto sería mejor― Dice el muy idiota.

― ¡Si dejas de lamerme cada dos segundos no te lamo a ti!― Lo amenazó y el parece infantilmente molesto.

―No, quedamos que si te lamia me lamerías también― Dice, perdiendo tiempo en el que podría tener su lengua adentro.

― ¡Que continúes, joder!― Digo con los ojos cerrados.

Escucho su risita picara y luego siento su lengua adentrarse en mi nuevamente, nuevamente con los movimientos en círculos y bastante profundos.

― ¡Ahhh! ¡Soul! ¡Soul! ¡Ahhh! ¡Más! ¡Más!― Su lengua penetro más profundo en mí y se seguía moviendo de un lado para otro aumentando la tensión de mi abdomen y que sabía acabaría conmigo en medio del orgasmo.

Sigue con sus movimientos profundos, sus manos viajan por mis piernas y muslos, aumentando la tensión de mis músculos. Inconscientemente rodeo su cuello con mis piernas y segundos después, acabo por llegar al clímax y entonces su lengua sale de dentro mío y Soul de debajo de las sabanas y me mira a los ojos, los míos siguen entrecerrados y apuesto a que con una mirada de lujuria y excitación por la que él ha de estar orgulloso, conociendo lo egocéntrico que puede llegar a ser.

―Listo, te toca― Dice recostándose cabeza arriba. Ya que.

Me coloco debajo de las sabanas que ahora están algo húmedas por mi culpa. Coloco mis manos a los costados de sus caderas y escucho su voz desde arriba.

―Empieza fuerte, así me gusta más― Dice y bufo algo molesta

―Claro Sr. Exigente― Digo enfadada y escucho su cantarina y engreída risa desde arriba, aprovecho el momento para empezar y tomarlo descuidado.

Lo introduzco todo lo que puedo en mi boca y cuando mi cabeza baja mi boca chupa. Su risa se detiene abruptamente al primer contacto y cuando subo lamiendo lento.

―Ahh… Justo así…― Dice desde arriba. Me habría gustado que me dijera algo diferente para cortarle el ratito como él lo hizo conmigo, pero no dice nada que no me agrade. Tanto que empiezo a lamerlo y chuparlo con algo de gusto, cosa que es rara en mí.

―Lame como perrita…―Me pide, y no solo encuentro una excusa para dejarlo con las ganas, sino que también para darle una bofetada.

― ¿Qué te dije sobre las charlas? ― Digo después de la bofetada y él me mira restándole importancia.

―Bien, bien. Pero continua― Dice y no me convencen sus palabras. Lo miro con ojos entrecerrados ― ¿Por favor?― Me dice con una ceja arriba, le sonrió y me vuelvo a esconder en las sabanas.

Lo introduzco rápido en mi boca y empiezo el ascenso cuando ya no puedo bajar más

―Ahh… Maka… Maka…Si…― Gime y gime pero lo hace alto y no tanto como suspiros miro por debajo de las sabanas y veo que aprieta con los puños la sabana. Conteniéndose.

Me rio por dentro. No quiere hacer notar que una chica como yo puede causarle ese tipo de cosas. Pero bueno, él es orgulloso.

Aumento de fuerza y velocidad sin perder de vista sus manos, las cuales parecen ejercer cada vez más fuerza sobre la sabana. Con malicia dejo de lamerlo un momento ―Deja en paz la sabana, la acabaras rompiendo― Le digo y mientras vuelvo a lamerlo retomando fuerza, le arrebato la sabana de las manos. Si bien me deje descubierta a mí también y él tiene no solo un estímulo de tacto sino también uno visual. Ahora mismo no me importa.

Él trata de aferrarse con desesperación a la sobrecama y aprieta fuerte los labios con ojos cerrados fuertemente. Pero explota en menos de dos después de echarme un vistazo. ¿Por qué? Por qué su mirada cruzo con la mía mientras seguía con los movimientos bruscos.

― ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Maka!― Su gemidos toman un deje borroso entre gemido y grito, pero me es suficiente con ese volumen.

No me sorprende –bueno, sí, si me sorprende- cuando 5 segundos después su liquido se corre dentro de mi boca y lo trago para no ahogarme, cuando ya no sale más –y mira que trague mucho- saco su miembro de su boca y siento como de la comisura de la misma sale un hilo del líquido blanco, paso la lengua donde aún quedan restos de él y Soul me mira evidentemente excitado, pero no satisfecho. No es el único.

―Pasemos a los siguiente― Dice y se abalanza sobre mí, quedando con la cabeza donde deberían ir los pies, y con él encima.

Me besa apasionado y con algunas mordidas y guerras de lengua que ninguno de los dos quiere perder.

Sus manos pasan incesantemente por mis piernas, caderas, cintura.

Coloca mis piernas rodeando su cadera sin dejar de besarme/morderme. Me hace sentarme sobre él, cara a cara, pero no entra en mí. Quedo de rodillas sobre Soul.

Contrario a lo que pienso, se inclina un poco para lamer mi cuello, morderlo, chuparlo también.

Su lengua húmeda empieza a descender de nuevo, y llega lenta y tortuosamente a mi pezón izquierdo. Lo introduce en su boca.

―Ahh…― Suspiro al tacto, desde dentro de su boca, su lengua juega a placer con mi pezón que adivino justo ahora ha de estar duro también.

― ¡Ah! ¡Soul! ― Mis gemidos pasan a ser más bien como gritos, mis dedos enredan sus cabellos y los jalan desesperados por liberar tensión, pero no ayuda mucho –déjenme corregir, no ayuda nada- Cuando me hace sentarme del todo y entra en mi de forma brusca y rápida. Algo dolorosa, pero estoy tan lubricada en aquella zona que el dolor apenas y lo noto.

―¡Ahhh! ― Un auténtico grito sale de mi boca como los que salían cuando me lamio. Pero las sensaciones son en definitiva muy diferentes.

Deja de lamer mis senos y se aferra a mis caderas haciéndome subir y bajar de forma rápida, brusca, salvaje y por demás excitante, haciendo agitar mí cabello y mis senos rebotar.

―Ahh… Estas más apretada de lo que esperaba… Perfecto― Su voz suena ronca y lujuriosa, pero no puedo reparar mucho en sus pequeños detalles.

― ¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhh! ¡Soul! ¡Soul!―Mis brazos pasan por su cuello y mis labios trapa los suyos a manera feroz y desesperada. Se supone que nadie se entere y a este paso todo el edificio de departamentos lo sabrá.

―Ahh… Ahh… Maka… Mmm… Maka…― Gime y suspira entre besos y mordidas y sus manos siguen apretando mis caderas, quizá quiere usarlas de sustituto de la sabana.

Acabo jalándolo y ambos caemos en la cama como hace nada de tiempo. Pero él no deja de entrar y salir de mí, y ahora con él encima, juraría que embiste con más fuerza y salvajismo.

―¡Ahhh….! ¡Soul!― Mis gritos continúan sin parar porque ahora no lo tengo suficientemente cerca para besarlo y morderlo. Él aun suspira y gime –casi grita- mi nombre, una y otra vez, algún "debí hacer esto antes" ó "Si que valdrá la pena no ir con los chicos mañana" o simplemente algún "¡Ahhh!" Con voz ronca mientras que todos sus sonidos son acallados por mis gritos altos o mis rasguños en su espalda, también por mis piernas apretando más sus costados o simplemente porque el placer me hace siega y me vuelve sorda.

―¡Ahhhh…!― Mi último grito anuncia mi caída libre al placer absoluto y por unos gloriosos segundos mi mente está en blanco y absolutamente nada me importa. Y después Soul sale de mí, después de también acompañarme sedado de los sentidos por la morfina del goce y excitación extrema.

Ambos caemos rendidos sobre la cama, no dejo de jadear y respirar ruidosamente. Diría que valla si ha valido la pena, pero ahora que la excitación se va eventualmente mi mente racional vuelve a su lugar y se activa dándome a entender algo que hasta ahora no había pensado realmente.

¡¿Qué diablos acabo de hacer?! Esto de los amigos con derecho es tan de adolescente perturbado ¿¡Dios, que me sucede!? Supongo que no lo pensé realmente y la excitación de la pura idea ya me tenía sedada desde ese momento y no me dejo pensar realmente.

Mi rostro se frunce enfadado consigo mismo y sin poderlo evitar volteo la mirada –con jadeos menores pero aun notables- Soul perece tan atontado como yo ¿También se habrá arrepentido?

El cierra los ojos y una sonrisa pícara se forma es sus labios y segundos después de eso sedo ante el cansancio y me quedo dormida profundamente. ¿Soñare con esto que acaba de pasar tal vez?

_**¡Hola! Yunne ha vuelto con otro capítulo de este fanfic pervertido ¬u¬ y quiero decir una cosa.**_

_**Yo estoy acostumbrada a narrar como "hacen el amor" no como "tienen sexo salvaje como conejos sin emociones románticas" Así que si no les gusto perdón **____** trate de que se entretuvieran en algo más que "el acto" para no tener que narrar demasiado porque si lo hago se que acabare poniendo cosas muy filosóficas y bonitas y no pegan en el momento –de hecho creo que si acabe por poner por ahí algo filosófico xD- Pero trate de hacerlo lo menos sentimental posible. Perdón si sono como si en realidad se quisieran **____**.**_

_**En fin, espero que les haya gustado al menos un poco y se hayan reido, porque yo si, y un monton xD**_

_**Bye, bye, Yunne fuera ¡Paz!**_

_**¿Review?**_


	4. Empate

_**Capítulo 4:**_

_**Los Juegos. **_

_**Marcador: Empate.**_

_**Soul POV**_

Abro los ojos con pesadez ¿Qué hora es?

Me asomo por todas partes y veo mi teléfono tirado junto a un bulto de ropa, seguro es la de anoche.

Volteo a un lado de la cama y veo que Maka sigue dormida, esta de espaldas a mí.

Me vuelvo a recostar con las manos en la cabeza en una pose relajada. Anoche fue genial.

Ya recordaba porque extrañaba tanto esto, ¿saben? Creo que debí hacer esto desde hace mucho, tener una amiga con derechos como Maka es de verdad cool.

Si, si, la pase de las mil maravillas, casi caigo en risas cuando moleste a Maka deteniéndome en el sexo oral, de veras que fue divertido molestarla. Otra cosa ¿Quién diría que la que fue completamente plana a los 14 tendría tetas para los 20? Bueno, tampoco es que tuviera muy buena "delantera" pero no está nada mal, y no están bizcas como las de Kim. _****NA: ¡Lol! perdón pero no puede evitar ponerlo xD** **_Me encanto tocar su trasero, de eso no hay duda. Y ella también me dio mi buena ración de plomo, mira que detener un beso porque mi boca aun sabe a palomitas ¿Qué clase de chica hace eso cuando ambos están desnudos? Es una quisquillosa.

Pero valió la pena, sin duda, lo cual me recuerda que yo había quedado con los chicos para jugar basquetbol hoy en la mañana, pero la verdad que estoy cansado ¿Si se lo pido Maka me hará el desayuno? No, eso es muy sentimental, no apega a las reglas.

Creo que comprare algo fuera ¿Maka se enojara si compro algo y no le invito? Si… Creo que le comprare algo, peligro y por eso quiera romper el trato de ser amigos con derecho.

Escucho un ruido a mi lado y cuando volteo la vista Maka está de frente a mí, y con los ojos a medio abrir, se ve tierna y algo boba con cara de dormida, poco más y se ve graciosa.

― Hola― Me saluda con voz atontada, mientras yo aguanto la risa que me provoca su cara, de veras se ve graciosa.

―Hola, anda levántate, quiero desayunar― Le digo con voz enérgica y dándole pequeños golpecitos en las caderas a través de la sabana.

― No te hare el desayuno―Me dice y creo que esa molesta.

― Por eso vamos a comer afuera, levántate rápido, es oferta de tiempo limitado― Le digo y eso parece encenderla un poco porque e pone de espaldas a mí y se quita las sabanas de encima. Sigue desnuda.

Cuando se levanta me da una vista verdaderamente buena de cómo sus caderas se balancean de un lado a otro mientras camina y de la genial vista que se puede obtener de una chica desnuda de espaldas –creo que todos saben a qué parte me refiero, pero sí, estoy hablando de su trasero- y entonces se mete al baño y yo hago un mini puchero, pero se me ocurre una idea genial.

Escucho la regadera abrirse y por ella salir un chorro de agua y con esta una sonrisa maliciosa se forma en mi cara ¿Estaría muy mal si me baño con ella? Nee.

Entro sigilosamente al baño y veo la silueta de Maka a través de las puertas corredizas de la regadera.

Las abro y me asomo tantito, Maka está de espaldas para poder tomar el _Shampoo, _aprovecho mi oportunidad y la abrazo mientras sigue de espaldas, ella se tensa.

― ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces pervertido?― Suena un poco enfadada.

―Te ayudo a bañarte― Le susurro sensualmente al oído y le muerdo el lóbulo de la oreja. Ella se zafa de mis brazos y yo patino un poco por el piso empapado, la pared me ayuda a recobrar equilibrio.

Me mira enfadada y con un dedo apunta hacia afuera del baño, o más bien a la puerta

―Largo― Me dice muy hostil y yo me acerco haciendo un puchero.

― Mou… Yo solo quería ayudarte a bañarte, que mala… ¿Debería castigarte?― Dogo tratando de convencerla de "ducharnos" juntos

― ¡Que castigarme ni una mierda! ¡Vete!― Se me acerca y me empuja hacia la puerta. Pero yo aprovecho su cercanía, tomo sus muñecas y luego sus codos y la jalo hasta quedar pegada a mí y ella se queda como piedra.

―Anda… Ahorraremos agua si nos bañamos juntos.

Soy seductor por naturaleza, dejen de juzgarme.

―Nos divertimos después Soul, déjame bañarme. Además, justo ahora estamos desperdiciando agua, no me vengas con esas mierdas.

La suelto al fin y me dirijo a la puerta, pero justo antes de salir me detengo y vuelvo la vista. Maka está de frente a mí, pero tiene todo el cuerpo oculto tras la puerta corrediza, lo cual es bastante tonto contado que estábamos abrazados hace un momento.

― Que conste que dijiste que nos divertiríamos luego ¿Eh?―Mi voz seductora vuelve al trabajo.

― Ja, claro― Dice guiñándome un ojo y sonriendo picara.

Salgo del baño y me pongo la ropa de ayer, no hay de otra.

Cuando Maka sale del baño yo ya estoy listo y a ella aún le falta vestirse, pero claro que me rehusó a salir de la habitación para que ella se cambie, que ridículo. Pero como siempre ella gana.

Ella sale de la habitación y la miro frustrado, ya algo más arreglada –maquillaje mínimo y sutil igual que siempre- luce bonita, si, en definitiva no me arrepiento.

― ¿Ya?―Le pregunto frustrado.

― Ya. Rápido Soul, tengo hambre― Se queja y me empuja contra la puerta ¡Hey!

―Yo fui el que tenía hambre en un principio― Me quejo y ella igual.

―No me importa, tengo hambre, vámonos― Al final me empuja tras la puerta y ella la cierra detrás de sí y coloca el cerrojo.

Hay un restaurante bueno a unas calles, no es más que un simple restaurante de esquina, no es elegante, pero valla que es muy bueno.

Nos sentamos frente a la ventana y la camarera trae las cosas que anteriormente habíamos pedido, 2 Huevos con tostadas con mermelada de fresa y un jugo para mí y para Maka 3 _Hot Cake_ y la indispensable miel de maple con un vasito de leche.

―Oye, ¿Cómo va el asunto de Kim?― Me pregunta de la nada y se lleva un bocado a la boca.

― ¿Kim? ¿Qué con Kim?― Devuelvo la pregunta con algo de duda ¿Qué quiere saber Maka sobre eso ¿Acaso le importa? Bueno, después de todo ella y yo somos mejores amigos de la infancia, posiblemente lo volvamos a ser ahora, y con "Amigos con Derecho" incluido en la lista, tal vez era de esperarse la pregunta

― Bueno, tu sabes, como es su relación ahora ¿Aun se hablan?― Me dice y después toma un trago a su vaso con leche.

―Pues, ella últimamente me habla por teléfono o me envía mensajes. Quiere que "Seamos amigos" Que estúpido― Digo, me encojo de hombros y trago un bocado de tostada, Maka simula como que se mete el dedo en la boca para vomitar y los dos reímos.

― ¿Qué tal tu con Hero? ¿Se siguen hablando?―Pregunto aun con la sonrisa anterior.

― No, y no pienso hacerlo. Tal vez suene infantil, pero no quiero acercarme a él― Dice y se lleva otro bocado.

―Descuida, yo haría lo mismo. Digo, el muy idiota te engaño― Digo.

― "Nos" engaño querido Soul― Puntualiza.

― Agh, ni que lo digas.

―Oye…― Parece dudar de lo que está por decir, su voz suena más bajo inclusive.

― ¿Si?― Pregunto llevándome el ultimo bocado de mi desayuno, Maka ya había acabado.

― Olvídalo, mejor lo discutimos fuera de aquí― Dice mirando alrededor ¿Qué tiene de mal discutir algo en un restaurante?

Pago yo y nos levantamos, vamos caminando por la calle y ella habla.

―Soul, lo de anoche... Yo…― No es que este nerviosa, parece no encontrar las palabras adecuadas, atinando a ver si los pasos que da no la llevan al vacío por un acantilado.

― ¿Si? ― Encaro la ceja curioso y un poco desesperado.

―Creo que fue un error que lo hayamos hecho, no es que no me gustara pero…―Una chillona voz la interrumpe

― ¡Hey! ¡Ustedes par de mortales!― Volteamos la vista a la izquierda –a un parque para ser exactos- y vemos a Kid, BlackStar, Harvard, Ox y Kilik, había quedado de jugar básquetbol por aquí hace como una horas.

―Hola―Saluda Maka y yo solo hago gestos con las manos.

― ¡Mortal rubia pecho-plano! ¡¿Cómo osas robarte a nuestro jugador estrella?! –Después de mí, claro está- ― Maka bufa molesta. Je, si estuvieras enterado Black que nuestra pecho plano ya no es tan pacho plano. Black parece estar pensando cuando yo lo miro, tiene cara de confusión.

― Ustedes dos… ¿Acaso están…?― Maka y yo le cortamos.

― ¡Claro que no!― Decimos al unísono. Luego nos miramos, ella me mira con asco y yo también, pero segundos después acabamos riendo, no sé porque razón este riendo ella, pero yo rio porque aunque nos miremos de esa forma sabemos lo que paso anoche.

―Bueno, okey. ¿Por qué no viniste "cabello de anciano"?― Me pregunta Kilik.

―Lo siento, tuve unas cosas que hacer anoche― Maka estalla en carcajadas, si, en definitiva estamos en el mismo canal. Me contagia el humor –y también el pensamiento- y acabo riendo junto a ella.

― ¿Tanto te divertiste? Digo, para que nos dejaras plantados hoy― Pregunta serio Ox, y entonces Maka y yo nos volvemos a mirar por un segundo y estallamos de nuevo en carcajadas, todos nos miran raro, y como no con tremenda escena que nos estamos montando.

― ¡Oh! ¡Valla que fue divertido!― Digo aun entre risas y sigo riendo. Si ellos supieran no sé cómo reaccionarían.

―Okey… ― Dicen todos ellos mirándonos como si estuviéramos locos, tal vez lo estamos.

― Bien, ya. Maka, ¿Hablamos luego? Tengo un partido pendiente. ¿Jugamos pokar o tenis luego?― Digo y le sonrió de lado, con la sonrisa de colmillos que ella considera "sexy".

Ella se lo piensa un poco y con voz como de que "me hago la interesante" dice ― Tal vez… ―

Ella se despide de los chicos y se va.

―Tenemos un partido pendiente― Les digo a los chicos y tomos me miran acusadoramente ― ¿Qué?

― ¿Por qué tanta risita con Maka? Acaso ustedes dos tienen…― Black choca las yemas de los dedos índices repetidas veces, en una seña que en nuestra "jerga" de amigos significa algo un poco pervertido. ―Algo?―

Yo la verdad no sé qué responder, técnicamente si, y pero creo que él se refiere más bien a sexo con emociones. Eso no entra en la lista.

― Puede que sí, puede que no. Tómatelo como quieras. Pero el partido de ayer con Maka acabo en empate, pienso ganarle la próxima― Vuelvo a sonreír de forma "sexy" –si a partir de ahora llamare a esa sonrisa de lado una sonrisa "sexy"- definitivamente tendré otro partido con Maka.

_**Hola, sé que tarde mucho con este capítulo, pero como ya dije estoy súper emocionada con otro fic :3 actualmente en la otra página me medio odian por las torturas psicológicas a Soul y las físicas a Maka pero bueeeeno, tampoco le duran tanto –aunque Maka llora un chingo en el fic xD- De igual. Siempre mi metáfora pervertida favorita ha sido la de "¿Jugamos?" ó "Vamos a jugar" "juegas sucio" algo relacionado con juegos o la del conejito, la cual por el color de cabello de Soul le queda bastante bien, definitivamente Soul y Maka tendrán un partido pronto, ¿Quién quieren que gane? **_


	5. ¿Vamos al Cine?

_**Capitulo: 5**_

_**¿Vamos al Cine?**_

_**Soul Eater no me pertenece, ni el, ni su temática ni personajes, solo esta historia pervertida :3**_

―Entonces… ¿Te gusta el póker?― Pregunta después de dar tantas pistas en doble sentido, dando una respuesta, también en doble sentido.

Contengo un momento las carcajadas pero no me dura mucho y exploto en risas, junto con Soul.

Desde el sábado –El día en que acordamos lo de "Amigos con derecho"- Que siempre que alguien menciona "jugar póker" o "Jugar tenis" él y yo caemos en carcajadas, lo más gracioso es que nadie está enterado, es como nuestro divertido secreto sucio de mejores amigos –de mejores amigos con derechos-.

― ¡Claro!, ¡ah! Pero eso sí, Soul es grandioso jugando póker― Digo y ambos volvemos a reír, creo que acabare con la mandíbula adolorida.

―Oh, pero tú no te quedar atrás Makita, tienes buenos Ases bajo la manga― Dice él entre risas, a lo que yo no tardo en unirme.

―De que rayos se ríen ustedes dos― Comenta BlackStar mirándonos con cara rara, él es el único que habla, pero seguro no es el unió que lo piensa.

―Dejen de reírse de forma tan asimétrica― Dice Kid mirándonos, igual de raro.

Al fin deja de darme ataques de risa y me quito las pequeñas lagrimitas de los ojos, que se formaron por tanto apretarlos.

"_Rin, rin, rin, rin…" _ La campana.

―Hay que ir.― Digo mientras empiezo a avanzar al aula con los chicos detrás y luego a un lado.

Todos nos sentamos a los lugares de la última vez, claro que yo no estaba contenta de tener que volver al rincón, pero al parecer, cuando Tsubaki, Liz, Patty y yo llegamos ocupamos la última fila porque eran los únicos lugares en la clase disponibles, y resulta que Kid, Soul y Black ya se solían sentar ahí antes. Ya que.

Estoy haciendo notas de todo lo que parlotea el psicótico de Stein y en mi capo de visión –véase el banco- aparece algo nuevo. Un trocito de papel, volteo mi vista a la derecha, que es de donde apareció el papelito. Soul me guiña el ojo y luego vuelve a atender la clase.

"_¿Pero qué?"_

En el papelito dice:

"_Oye, hay que salir un día de estos ¿Qué te parece?"_

Lo volteo a ver de nuevo, pero él está poniéndole "atención" a Stein –Sé que solo lo mira para no mirarme a mí- Al ver que no me hace caso, escribo una respuesta en el papelito

"_¿Estas pidiéndome una cita? " _Arrojo el papelito cuando Stein no está mirando.

Volteo a ver a la clase de nuevo, no sé si para disimular o porque realmente me interesa –seguro que es la primera- otra vez el papelito aparece en la periferia de mi vista. Lo tomo sin mirarlo y lo desdoblo, doy una mirada discreta.

"_Es como amigos, no te emociones Albarn. Entonces ¿Sí o no?"_

Inconscientemente suelto una risita, Soul es un idiota –Esta vez, en el buen sentido-.

Escribo:

"_¿Cuándo y dónde?" _

De nuevo el arrojo el papelito. El timbre del almuerzo suena. Guardo mis cosas en la mochila y soy de las primeras en levantarme, no me gusta quedar atrapada entre las personas, pero tampoco me gusta ser la última en salir así que salgo sin importarme la repuesta de Soul, al fin y al cabo también lo veo durante el almuerzo –Desde "aquella noche" nos hemos vuelto más unidos ¿Raro no?-.

Dejo las cosas en al casillero, entonces un ruido metálico me sorprende por el costado izquierdo, volteo y Soul esta con el antebrazo recargado en el casillero continuo

Me cruzo se brazos y lo miro picara ― ¿Esa no es más una posición de flirteo?― Arqueo una ceja

―Posiblemente…― Dice y su sonrisa de medio lado colmilluda -sexy- va acorde con su mirada, igual de provocativa que la mía, no, la de él lo es más. ―Entonces… ¿Qué te parece una película esta tarde? Pero insisto, será como amigos Albarn.

Sonrió.

― ¿Amigos? ¿No quisiste decir "Amigos con Derecho"? Hay muchas cosas que se pueden hacer en un cine sin contar ver la película.― Sé que suena a flirteo, uno muy seductor, pero me da igual. Después de todo, no hay nada de mí -Más bien de mi cuerpo-que él no conozca, y no hay nada de él que yo no conozca, ¿Andar con rodeos? ¿O con vergüenzas? Eso sí que sería ridículo.

―Paso por ti a las 7, tal vez después te invite a mi casa y continuar la fiesta― Dice guiñándome un ojo, me río y él también. Ultimadamente siento que estoy tan ocupada riendo de sus tonterías que olvido los malos ratos –cof, cof, Hero, cof- y bueno, ¿Por qué no admitirlo? Las noches con él sí que son divertidas -eso aun sin contar la diversión "extra" que no corresponde del todo a la amistad-.

―Vale, pero…― Me acerco a su oído para que nadie de los vagos –no literalmente- que avanzan por el pasillo se den cuenta ―Más te vale que no sea yo la que tenga que comprar protección, no está en mis planes un "inconveniente"― ¿Soy brusca? Sí, claro que sí, pero yo prefiero llamarlo "directa" Un embarazo es lo último que quiero, y menos si es de alguien por quien sentimentalmente no siento nada que no pase de una buena –muy buena- amistad.

―Tranquila, coincidimos en eso― Él resopla como si la sola idea de un bebé ya lo tenga cansado, lo comprendo así porque así me siento yo.

―Entonces… ¿Ustedes dos están…?― Junta BlackStar las yemas de sus dedos de una forma que acaba formando un corazón con las manos.

Lo miro con asombro, pero inmediatamente niego fuertemente con la cabeza y con cara de molestia, aunque posiblemente tenga un color rosado extra en mis mejillas que apenas se note, lo creo así porque el calor de mi rostro es mínimo, pero es más del que tenía hace 2 segundos.

― ¿Seguros? No sería malo que ustedes dos estuvieran juntos… Siempre he pensado que ustedes dos harían buena pareja― Le sigue Tsubaki en tono amable. Yo volteo a ver a Soul, él hace los mismos movimientos que yo en todo momento. Lo observo de caderas a cabello, de cabello a caderas, deteniéndome un milisegundo en cada esquina. No me quejo, no está nada mal mi vista, pero no me provoca nada a modo sentimental. No me gusta Soul de esa forma, y espero que nunca me guste.

Volteo a mirar a BlackStar y Tsubaki con ojos muy abiertos y niego con la cabeza, Soul hace exacto lo que yo.

―Oh, perdón, yo creía que si…―.

― ¡No! Soul no me gusta de esa forma― Digo algo molesta.

― ¿Entonces de qué forma te gusto? ¿De la forma en la que te acostarías con alguien?― Pregunta Soul indignado, pero con la segunda pregunta sé que viene a ponerme a prueba.

― Si, exactamente de esa forma, solo que tendrías que añadirle algo de amistad a la combinación y ya está.

―Yo no me acostaría con una pecho plano― Dice el cruzando los brazos y fingiendo indiferencia. Lo miro arqueando una ceja _"¿En serio?" _Es lo que transmito. El ríe un poco.

― No pienso retirarlo― Dice mirándome de forma picara, pero luego me giña un ojo ¿Qué rayos?

―Bien.― Respondo sonriendo. Por mucho que diga eso, él es el que más insiste de los dos de "jugar póker"

_**Esa noche**_

Ya con una blusa blanca de escote no muy profundo en "V" que se sostiene de los hombros, casi en los brazos, una falda corta de temblones y sin estampado, solo es de un rojo fuerte, sólido y brillante, y unos tacones no muy altos, negros también. El cabello suelto y sujeto un mechón con un simple pasador sin decorados. Maquillaje mínimo, tan solo algo de brillo de labios y rímel sobre las pestañas, no soy de usar maquillaje y si lo hago es algo de verdad mínimo.

Roció algo de perfume en mi cabello cuando unos golpeteos se escuchan en la puerta de mi departamento. Me coloco la chaqueta de cuero negra y avanzo con cartera en mano.

Abro la puerta y veo a Soul detrás de ella. Vaqueros negros, zapatillas deportivas negras, una camiseta de una banda de heavy metal y su chaqueta de cuero. Me rio internamente por la coincidencia de que, nuestros atuendos combinan en cierta forma.

― ¿Nos vamos?― Pregunta recargándose en el umbral como hizo con el casillero esta mañana.

Yo avanzo y salgo de la casa, tratando de ignorarlo pero la verdad es difícil, últimamente usa otra colonia –yo le dije que cambiara la anterior, porque esa no me gustaba del todo- y adoro que la use, no se describir el aroma, lo único que puedo decir de ella, es que me es adictiva.

Lo tengo en la espalda, muy pegado a mí, cierro la puerta, le pongo el cerrojo y cuando volteo tengo a Soul muy cerca.

― ¿Nos vamos?― Me susurra cerca del rostro. A la mierda todo.

Lo tomo de la chaqueta y lo beso de forma insistente, el corresponde al beso, pero no quita el brazo del umbral, con su brazo libre me empuja contra la puerta de forma brusca, pero no lo suficiente para que el golpe duela.

Lo aparto un poco pero el vuelve a juntas nuestros labios, no opongo resistencia al beso brusco, apasionado también sería buena palabra para definirlo.

Al final me suelta y siento los labios arder, a medio beso los mordió, ultimadamente le da por hacer eso, aunque yo le digo que no lo haga, porque sus cosmillos soy algo dolorosos, sin embargo me lo trago porque aunque duela, el momento y el placer lo valen.

―Ahora sí, vámonos― Digo y empiezo a avanzar, siento una descarga de orgullo y se nota en mi sonrisa y mirada de satisfacción.

Entramos al elevador, yo primero, ni bien se me quita la sonrisa, ya estoy de frente a Soul, entre el y la pared, veo detrás de él como el elevador cierra las puertas, y cuando dejo de ver fuera, dejo de ver todo. Otra vez un beso.

Una de sus manos se mantiene en mi cadera, y la otra el mi muslo, poco a poco la siento subir. Para por lo que queda de pierna hacia arriba, la cadera también, pero cuando va a llegar a mi cintura noto que su mano no es la única que sube, mí blusa avanza junto con sus dedos.

En vez de detenerlo –como debería hacer- Abro un ojo y miro que estamos a 1 piso de la planta baja. Lo empujo con brusquedad, él no se lo esperaba para nada, porque se deja llevar y se tropieza justo cuando las puertas se abren y cae con medio cuerpo dentro del elevador y medio cuerpo fuera.

No logro detener las risas al verlo tirado en el suelo. En ese momento recuerdo que estamos en público y le extiendo la mano, aun riendo, para que se levante.

Me toma la mano y se levanta, tiene cara de orgullo herido y yo reprimo una risa.

―Anda, vamos antes de que pierdas el poco orgullo que te queda.

_**Hola! :3 Al fin volví, a era hora. Tengo como un mes sin publicar para esta historia, pero es que estoy ocupada leyendo –es irónico- ¿Alguien ha leído la saga "Hush hush" Yo estoy clavadisima con ella estoy leyendo "Silencio" y después "Finale" :3 ¡Amo a Nora y a Patch/Jev! **_

_**En fin, espero que les haya gustado y que haya merecido la pena la espera, me pondré las pilas para publicar más seguido, por cierto, ya voy a publicar el siguiente capítulo de "Kazoku to Akuma" Casi nadie lo lee, pásense tantito por el, es mi primer fic, no sean malos con la antigua yo :3 **_

_**EN fin, en el próximo capítulo ¡Lemmon maximus! Xd ¿Harán cosas pervers en el cine? ¬u¬ Voten en los comentarios, si no, se reducirá a la casita de Soul.**_

_**Bye Bye Yunne fuera ¡Paz!**_


End file.
